Family of the Dragon
by WolfRanger2003
Summary: AU: Spin off of my Family of the Dog story.  Suggest reading that to chapter 41.  Ryukotsusei was a cruel dragon, even to his own kind.  Now the untold story of the Dragon Tribe's struggle to remove their despot ruler.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

A/N: This is a companion story to my Family of the Dog and takes place in the same continuity. This story follows the rise of the Lord of the East who was the son of Ryukotsusei. It will be a more in depth of his life leading up to his battle with his father and his eventual meeting with the Inu tribe of the West.

Chapter One:

* * *

><p>Orochi, the great eight branching snake as he was known to the humans, he entered in his human form to the great hatchery, the place where those of his family had been hatched for generations. Today he comes to check on the offspring of his one remaining son Ryukotsusei.<p>

His son was not the eldest or strongest of his own children, nor was he the cleverest. What he was? He was the cruelest of them all. He tricked his siblings into traps which cost them their lives. He like all those before him was the youngest of five.

His sister was the first to die. Her death had remained a mystery for years as one day she'd just vanished from the palace. It wasn't until many years later when her skull was found by the eldest brother that the mystery was solved. Ryukotsusei had apparently tricked his sister into spending the night outside the valley, were some self proclaimed dragon hunters had slain and skinned her. It was never proven but even Ryukotsusei's father believed the youngest had paid the men.

Next to go were the second and third oldest males. Ryukotsusei had tricked the two into fighting over the same female, and while the battle would never end in the death of either they were so focused on their fight they never saw the volcano. The numerous gashes in their hides allowed the lava to do their younger brother's work for him.

This of course left Ryukotsusei and his eldest brother. By this time said brother was on to his youngest brother's twisted plots and was cautious. What he wasn't ready for was the arrival of a dragon hanyo who was paid by Ryukotsusei to kill the elder. Ryukotsusei had promised the young hanyo that he'd save the boy's mother. Ryukotsusei made sure Orochi was present shortly after the assassination. The great lord easily destroyed the hanyo while Ryukotsusei dealt with the boy's mother.

With no other options available Orochi turned the Eastern Lands over to his one remaining heir. That decision had haunted the old dragon ever since. Ryukotsusei was a menace to everything he laid his eyes upon.

This included his own hatchlings. As Orochi entered the pit he found the shattered eggs and the five young dragons that were huddled against their mother's side. From the dull color of their scales it didn't take a sage to figure out what had happened.

Orochi turned to the Dragoness that was snarling at him, "You allowed this to happen?"

The Dragoness lowered her massive head to show her mask like face, "Your son wishes none to be stronger than him. He ripped them from their eggs."

Orochi took his true form, "Leave them to me. I will make them far stronger than their father could imagine."

The Dragoness consented and five of Orochi's head's lowered and gently scooped up his grandchildren in his jaws. He then took flight and flew away.

* * *

><p>Fifty Years Later…<p>

Orochi lay in his cave as five human form dragons trained before him. The eldest with his fire breath melted a block of metal into slag, his sister raised a hand summoning water to cool the metal, the third eldest bowed his head and a bolt of lightning struck the brittle metal shattering it, the fourth crushed his fist fusing the metal back together into a ball, the youngest then blew air sending the ball of metal out the mouth of the cave.

Orochi smiled, "Well done my younglings. You've proven yourselves ready."

The Fire Dragon growled, "So it's time to teach father a lesson."

Orochi shook his head, "Not yet, first you must make him drop his guard. Remember, Dragons cannot kill one another, no matter the amount of damage we do to him, he will not die as long as the injuries are inflicted by our claws."

The Lightning Dragon gained a thoughtful expression, "Grandfather, you said eldest uncle was killed by a Dragon Hanyo correct."

Orochi nodded, "A Hanyo of any clan can slay us."

The Earth Dragon grunted, "So what? One of us goes out and gets a human pregnant?"

The Air Dragon chuckled, "Yeah brother, the women will just be jumping at the chance to sleep with us. We're Dragons remember."

The Earth Dragon snarled at his younger sibling then turned back to their grandfather.

Orochi chuckled at the antics of his grandsons. For whom their father is, Orochi was greatly surprised by how they turned out. On the few occasions he allowed them to leave the cave with him they'd proved to be quite honorable. Even showing kindness to humans they'd encountered.

Thinking on that Orochi turned to his one granddaughter, "You have been quiet my dear."

The Water Dragoness bowed to her grandfather, "Wouldn't just going out sleeping with a human for that purpose make us no better than father. You've told us you believed that hanyo was in fact our own sibling."

Orochi smiled at his granddaughter and one of his heads snaked down and nudged her so she'd look up, "You are quite right my little one. In any clutch the Dragoness in normally the heart and conscience that guides her brothers. That was the reason your father removed his sister first."

The Fire Dragon moved protectively toward his sister.

Orochi noticed the movement and chuckled, "And that of course makes you, the leader and protector, the strongest. Always remember to heed the advice of your siblings."

The Air Dragon spoke up, "Well…if she's our conscience and big brother is our leader. What are we? Chop liver."

The Lightning Dragon smirked, "You…most likely."

Orochi chuckled, "Do not tease your little brother." Orochi took his human form and approached the Lightning Dragon, "You make smart remarks, but you are also cold and analytical. You are the brains of this operation; always remember that, because your elder brother might forget to take your advice." Orochi turned to the Earth Dragon, "Your eldest brother may be strongest in pure raw power, but when it comes to physical strength you are the one your siblings will always turn to." Orochi then went to his youngest grandson, "And you…you who can keep a positive outlook no matter the situation. Your antics are merely for show. Agility is your strength, and as air is your weapon, combat in the skies is yours to command."

The Fire Dragon spoke, "Grandfather…isn't it time?"

Orochi nodded, "Yes, it is. It is time for you all to meet your father."

* * *

><p>Eastern Palace…<p>

Ryukotsusei sat in his human guise. He rarely took this form as he felt it weakened him, but his mate wished him to appear as such when he first met his children. Ryukotsusei grumbled, he'd thought they'd never return after his father snatched them away fifty years ago.

Orochi entered the audience chamber first and bowed to his son, "Good day Ryu, how have you been my son?"

Ryukotsusei leaned forward and snarled at his father, "Enough crap old man. You and I both know you despise me. Where are these children of mine?"

"Here father."

Ryukotsusei watched as five Dragons entered the chamber and stood before them. Each was in their Dragon form and their scales brightly shined. Their backs were covered in the dark coloring like his, but their undersides showed their elemental affinity.

The one he identified as having a fire affinity came closer and spoke, "Father, it is good to see you. May we serve you honorably with all our strength?"

Ryukotsusei grinned, "Welcome home my son. Please, take your human forms."

The Fire Dragon nodded to his siblings and they all underwent the painful process to change their form.

Ryukotsusei clapped his eldest on the shoulders. He was proud his children had made no qualms about following the disguised order, plus they'd showed no signs of the pain he knew they'd felt. He looked over them all then returned to his eldest, "My son, you will stand at my side from now on. One day I may ask you to govern a portion of my lands or oversee them while I'm preoccupied. I will be leaving in a few days; you will accompany me on this journey."

The Fire Dragon bowed his head, "Of course father."

Ryukotsusei then turned to his other children, "The four of you will remain here with your mother. She can no doubt find things for you to do. There is plenty of game in the valley to eat, and several villages nearby to terrorize as you like. Just remember, no decimation. Only I can utterly destroy a village."

The other four bowed, but hid their revulsion well.

Unnoticed Orochi slipped from the chamber. As he left the palace he smiled to himself. He'd set in motion the events that would lead to his own children being avenged, and he'd use his own grandchildren to accomplish it. Though, in all truth they too had every right to be avenged against their father.

* * *

><p>End Chapter One<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

A/N: This chapter takes place a short while after the previous chapter. In relation to Family of the Dog this chapter starts just before the start of chapter two in that story.

Chapter Two: An Early Lesson in Cruelty

* * *

><p>Ryukotsusei walked along the country road with his son walking along side him. He noticed the boy seemed board and smirked to himself, "I guess you're wondering why we're walking?"<p>

The younger dragon frowned, "I was thinking of it a little."

Ryukotsusei smile evilly, "It's so your mother doesn't see where we're going. She may know what my human form looks like, but her spies haven't a clue."

His son frowned, "Why does she have spies following you?"

Ryukotsusei snickered, "She isn't too fond of some of my…more entertaining conquests." The Fire Dragon looked confused so his father continued, "Sometimes a human woman is just more lively…especially when their scent is drenched in fear…the taste of their flesh afterwards is enjoyable as well."

The Fire Dragon masterfully hid his disgust, and glared toward the unsuspecting town just coming into view, "So is that why we're going there?"

Ryukotsusei smiled, "Of course…I know my own father, and he'd never have let you experience such pleasures."

The Fire Dragon didn't argue with his father. In truth his grandfather hadn't, but when he was only about forty years old, physically still looking like a teenage human, he'd slipped down into the human village at the base of the mountain his grandfather called home.

There he found a young human girl who was actually nineteen. She'd been an outcast in her village due to her lack of family; it had surprised him that an attractive female had so been discarded.

Around this time they'd just heard the tale describing the deaths of their aunt and uncles. Believing a hanyo would aid in their battle against their father he coaxed the girl from the village to a cave that was close enough to the village that she could return for food. There he'd first learned such things as his father wished him to do, but he'd been gentle with the girl.

He learned later that Orochi had in fact known of his eldest grandson's companion, but then revealed a disturbing fact. The woman was unable to bear any children for him because of his own carelessness. Shortly after he'd started visiting her there the villagers had spotted him, they attacked her and the local priest had sterilized the woman. The woman was unaware of what exactly had been done.

The Fire Dragon had let his displeasure be known by leading his siblings into the village and dragging the priest into the town square. He then had the man tied to a stake, threatening the villagers with harsher punishments if they tried to aid or ease his suffering.

The villager hadn't realized the dragons' test, but most tried to help the man in some way. Only the ones who'd attacked the woman had stayed clear fearful they'd be identified as the priest's cohorts.

After a week the dragons returned, and the Fire Dragon burned the homes of all those involved with the attack. Afterward he cut the priest free and left him with a warning. "Interfere in dragon business again and being tied to a stake will be the least of your worries."

The Fire Dragon was returned to the present as his father snorted. Following his father's gaze he realized they were standing on hill overlooking the town.

Ryukotsusei sneered, "Look at it…an eye sore isn't it."

The Fire Dragon shrugged, "It's just a large human settlement."

Ryukotsusei glared at his son, "It's more than just that boy. That is a sign of their corruption, do you not see how they destroy the land. They cut down the trees to build their dwellings, carve stone for their streets, clear our lands for their farms, and selfishly hoard their livestock complaining if we even snatch one for a quick snack."

The Fire Dragon frowned, "But father…the Eastern Palace was built just as their dwellings are built."

Ryukotsusei growled, "That is different son…that is a symbol of the might of dragon superiority over the other lesser yokai, and over humans."

The Fire Dragon watched as Ryukotsusei transformed. He was about to do the same but his father commanded him to stop. Telling him to follow in human form he led his son into the town.

Of course this led to a mass panic as every citizen of the town, as well as visitors was well aware of Ryukotsusei. The great dragon waited for the panic to subside, the town guard and priests had attempted to attack him, but as he was a powerful daiyokai their pitiful attacks were useless.

Ryukotsusei's booming voice was heard across the town, "I the Lord of the East command you all to come forth."

The town's people knew better than to refuse the dragon filled the street before him.

Ryukotsusei indicated his son who had been sheltered from the attacks by his father's immense size, "This is my eldest son and heir. You will address him as Ryu-sama. I go to teach that whelp Inu no Taisho, who thinks himself a Lord, what I think about his new vision. He dared to attack and claim a portion of my domain as his."

The Fire Dragon wondered what this had to do with him but remained silent.

Ryukotsusei chuckled humorlessly, "This being the wealthiest and best developed down in this region, and now being so close to the Western Lands, I will leave my son to protect you. You are to do everything to make him feel at home. Do I make myself understood?"

The town's folk humbled themselves.

Ryukotsusei turned to his son, "I'll be away for a few months at most. Stay here and enjoy what this place has to offer. If the locals get restless just torch a house or two to remind them whose boss."

The Fire Dragon bowed then watched his father fly off toward the south.

Turning back to the humans he saw only fear reflected back at him. He approached calmly, "Your headman and the head of any religious orders…bring them to me."

After a couple minutes the Headman, a Shinto Priest, and a Buddhist Monk approached.

The Fire Dragon smirked, "What took so long, did you honestly think I was going to eat you or something?"

The Shinto Priest spoke first, "Leave us, there's nothing here for one of your kind."

The Fire Dragon crossed his arms, "You really want me to just take off?"

The Shinto Priest nodded, "Leave now least your presence bring more misfortune upon us."

The Buddhist Monk then spoke up, "Don't listen to him Ryu-sama…we are merely worried about your intentions."

The Headman then spoke, "…It can't be helped…" He took a long hard look at the dragon, "…you look like a nice enough dragon…but even if you refuse…your father's wrath…"

The Fire Dragon frowned, "Refuse what?"

The Shinto Priest glared, "Refuse he says…jut the same thing your father always wants. He demands every girl of age whether she's married or not be brought to him…he then takes his pick. The chosen girl is always found beaten and broken, they rarely live long if found at all."

The Fire Dragon sighed, "You're right…I know enough about my father's mind to expect his reprisal."

The Headman motioned for the dragon to follow him, "These girls…they're all about your physical age…and unmarried."

The Fire Dragon surveyed the half dozen girls standing before him. One he noticed was the Headman's daughter as her sent was similar to his. Turning to the girl next to her he saw that she was the only one showing any fear. He motioned her to come forward. Once she was before him he lowered his head to speak in a low voice, "Do I truly frighten you so?"

The young woman winced, "M…my sister…she was chosen by your father on his last visit."

The Fire Dragon gently stroked her cheek with his claws, "I despise it when such a beautiful creature like you fears me. Allow me to belay your fears."

The young woman swallowed and with closed eyes nodded to the young dragon. The Fire Dragon knew she'd only submitted due to the conditioning these people had from his father's constant visits.

The dragon noticed two things when she'd consented. An elderly couple standing in the crowd, the woman had begun to weep while the man had yelled in outrage. Also a young man being restrained with others had a look of utter devastation.

The Headman, obviously relieved his daughter hadn't been selected bowed, "A fine choice Ryu-sama…I will have her prepared for you…"

The Fire Dragon raised a hand, "I am not my father. Where is a residence where I may stay?"

The Headman gulped, "Normally your father would reside in the home of the woman he selected."

The Fire Dragon's disgust was not so well hidden when his father was not present, and thusly confused for anger.

The Headman began to sweat, "Of course if that isn't to your liking there are the inns."

The Fire Dragon nodded, and after getting directions dismissed the humans and led the young woman toward the grandest inn. As soon as he arrived he learned the other guests had vacated to the shabbier accommodation offered in the town.

* * *

><p>After entering the room he turned to find the young woman standing fearfully in the center of the room. Her fear was not what he wanted, so he approached her calmly, "You fear me…or do you fear what you think will happen?"<p>

She frowned, "What…what do you mean?"

The Dragon paced around her, "I will not lie…I will take you this evening. That is still several hours away though as the sun only rose an hour before my father's dramatic arrival."

Hugging herself she spoke in a stronger voice, "Why? Why does your kind keep doing this? Your father comes here almost once a year…last year…my elder sister…your father didn't even give us back her body."

The Fire Dragon stopped behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his chest. Lowering his mouth so he could speak in just barely a whisper, "There was no body to return…my father eats those girls he takes."

He felt her body shake at the revelation.

Once more stroking her cheek with his claws he continued, "Do not expect the same fate, unlike him I do not find the taste of humans as appealing."

She seemed to calm, "Are…are you really a dragon?"

The Fire Dragon smirked, "Yes…in fact this room is just large enough for me to transform in. I can't take my true size of course, but it would be a full transformation none the less." Allowing some of his childishness show through his seemingly serious demeanor he continued, "Would you like to see what I truly look like?"

The girl was able to detect the childishness in the question, and while she was still quite afraid she nodded.

He guided her to a corner without a means of escape, "Do not move from here. The transformation is a quite painful at first and I wouldn't want you getting hit by my thrashing tail or claws."

She obediently stood in the corner and watched as he moved away. She was surprised as even as he walked away he'd already begun to look taller. This increase in height was accompanied by the transformation of skin to scales, his hair becoming his mane. His hands changed as his five human fingers were replaced by the three claw forefeet of his dragon form.

Once the transformation was complete she found herself looking into the burning red eyes of a dragon that nearly filled the room. The first thing she noticed was the major difference between Ryukotsusei and his son, "You don't have the second face."

His humored voice sounded inside her head, "Very funny. You're faced with a dragon that could possibly eat you in a single bite, yet the first thing you say is I'm missing something."

She smiled as the dragon's voice sounded even more childish, "Um…sorry…"

The dragon nudged her with his snout, "What are you sorry for?"

She looked worried, "I thought I offended you…because you didn't have the second face like your father."

The Fire Dragon chuckled again, "Well, of course I don't have that. He inherited that from his mother's line. My mother gained hers because she became his mate. I and my siblings have forms that are more similar to what our mother's line looks like, before mating to that two faced snake."

The girl was surprised, "Ryu-sama…you shouldn't say such things about your father…he may…"

The Fire Dragon returned to his human form, "Are you afraid he might harm me…strange to worry about the fate of that which you are terrified of."

The girl bowed her head, "…it's just…you're not like him…" The girl seemed to regain her confidence, "Ryu-sama you never answered my question…why do your kind do this…take girls…"

The Fire Dragon looked seriously at her, "I cannot say why my father does so. I can honestly say you will only be the second female, human or yokai, which I've been with."

She frowned, "What happened to the last one?"

The Fire Dragon looked sadly out the window, "Humans harmed her…she knew why I had taken her, and she agreed. The other villagers though despised that she would give herself to a dragon. The priest of that village and a group of men tracked her to the cave I had secreted her to. I didn't learn of this for several months…when my grandfather revealed she couldn't bear a child. After that was revealed I left to punish the village…when I returned I found she'd taken her own life. In a note she'd left she said she couldn't live without me, and felt I'd abandon her after learning she was of no use to me."

The girl looked confused, "Of no use to you?"

The dragon nodded, "Dragons cannot kill one another. We can be slain by humans with special weapons or skill, or by a hanyo. We cannot trust a human to aid us in deposing of my father without turning on us, but a hanyo who were my son would of course fight at my side and be able to land a killing blow."

The girl's confusion didn't end, "My lord…what is a hanyo?"

The dragon smiled, "I forgot your town has long been under my father's rule. He specifically targets such children for termination. A hanyo is a child born of a union between a yokai and a human. I will admit they are despised by my kind, and I've heard they suffer greatly among yours as well, but such children are needed to destroy dragons that have lost their way. There was a time when your race never feared us dragons, and even looked upon sighting us as a good omen. I'm afraid my grandfather began our races decent to madness, and he hopes I will be able to redeem it."

The girl bowed her head, "But if I wore to bear your child…wouldn't your father merely kill me?"

The dragon chuckled, "You would not be able to bear me a child for quite some time. You see, unlike other yokai who could impregnate any human they desire…dragons have to be a little more picky. We each have a condition that must be met…it's not something that can be altered or is even within our control, but we do know what it is. For example my father he can only create a hanyo by sleeping with a woman he has utterly broken both in mind and spirit."

The girl looked worriedly at the dragon, "And…your condition?"

The dragon stroked her cheek with his claws again, "She must look first at me with utter fear and disgust, but if I can change her expression to one of unconditional love and lay sole claim to her heart, then she can bear me a child."

The girl swallowed, "Sole claim?"

The dragon nodded, "I know there is another who cares for you deeply…I know not what he'll feel for you in the morning, but even if you have no feelings for him he does have a claim on your heart as his yearns for yours."

The girl's expression turned to worried, "You…you won't hurt him will you?"

The Dragon grinned mischievously, "I do have a few ideas on how to handle the situation. I will admit some are quite gruesome, but I can probably use the less violent ones."

The girl frowned, "If…if I'm not use…"

The Dragon sighed, "You want to know why tonight? It's because I can't ensure my father's intentions. He flew to the south not the west. He very well may return in the morning to see what I've done in his absence. If he discovers you are untouched…the true reason he left me here is to see if I'm more like him or my repentant grandfather who raised me."

The girl bowed, "I understand Ryu-sama."

* * *

><p>Midnight…<p>

The Fire Dragon sat up on the futon. The girl squirmed slightly at the loss of the heat from his body. He covered her with the blanket and then donned his armor. He could hear the heartbeat from the hallway, and smell the human scent. Approaching the door he opened it to find the young man who'd been restrained earlier leaning against the wall.

The Fire Dragon caught the man's arm and dragged him to a room that was beyond the girl's hearing if she awoke. Once inside he tossed him to the floor, "What reason are you here human?"

He noticed the young man clutching a knife of some sort. The man shook in fear, "I…I can't stand you…you take what you want without any consideration to us humans."

The Fire Dragon crossed his arms, "Hmm…if I'm mistaken she did not struggle, and the scratch marks on my back were worthy of a yokai."

The man yelled and charged with the knife. The dragon didn't move or try to defend, allowing the man to stab the knife into his abdomen.

The Fire Dragon smirked, "Feel better?"

The man looked stunned as he stepped back and looked at the knife which had bent sideways rather than penetrate the dragon's stomach.

The Fire Dragon watched the man fall backwards and scrabble away, "You see…I can only be hurt by one such as you if I will it. I allowed the girl much more control of that situation than my father would have."

The man sobbed, "Damn you! You don't even know her name, let alone care."

The Fire Dragon tilted his head, "Yura…that was the name she called herself. Though I know of a yokai with that name as well…Yura of the hair…a very dangerous one she is."

The young man bowed his head, "That yokai…she brought Yura here…gave her to a couple in the town. I never knew why."

The window opened and several strands of hair shot toward the dragon. Spotting the attack he drew his sword and cut the strands. Yura then jumped through the window, "Damn you Ryukotsusei!"

The Fire Dragon caught the female yokai by the throat and slammed her into the wall, "Shut up Yura!"

Yura's eyes looked shocked when the dragon she saw was not the despised Lord of the East, "You? But I heard she'd been taken by a dragon."

The Fire Dragon growled, "If I release you will you clam the hell down?"

Yura nodded, and the dragon lowered her back to her feet and released his hold, "I'm sorry…I thought…"

The Fire Dragon frowned, "A death yokai like you shouldn't be protective of humans…what is it between you and that girl?"

Yura bowed her head, "She…she is a daughter of mine."

The Fire Dragon now looked confused, "She isn't a hanyo."

Yura shook her head, "Not of this form…one of the souls that created me…the last one was pregnant just before she died. When I was formed I took the orphaned child with me, she was but an infant. I kept her in my next where she was safe from other yokai, but I knew I could never take care of her properly. I had already become well known by then. I returned to this town…I didn't know Ryukotsusei ruled it so harshly. I gave her to a couple with a slightly older girl. I thought they could give her a good life. Before I departed I gave them a strand of hair. I told the couple to break it if she was ever in mortal peril."

The Fire Dragon nodded as she finished, "I see…then they must have broken it when they thought I would kill the girl like he did to the other."

Yura nodded, "Please…you haven't harmed her have you?"

The young man screamed out, "He defiled her!"

Yura frowned at the human, "If that's all he's done then I'd be eternally grateful. You humans and your foolishness."

The Fire Dragon frowned, "Why did you give the girl your name?"

Yura smiled, "I took the name Yura because it was what I heard her mother's soul saying as they brushed her hair. She was calling to the child, but in truth we were both children of that woman as her death also was my hundredth human, which led to my creation."

The Fire Dragon nodded, "I see. She is in another room…I won't let any harm come to her."

Yura bowed her head, "I know who you are…they said you were Ryukotsusei's son. Please, you're not merely using her with the intention of tossing her to the side?"

The Fire Dragon turned to the human in the room, "I think that all depends on him."

Yura frowned at the human, "How so?"

The Fire Dragon crossed his arms, "The girl filled the first part of my conditions. She looked at me with utter fear and disgust. I need only gain her unconditional love, and lay sole claim on her heart. I know she cares for this human, and that he…at least he did care for her."

The man glared at him, "Even though I know it would be futile I'd fight you to the death for her."

Yura looked surprised, but the Fire Dragon just chuckled, "Well, I wasn't going to suggest something so…violent." The Dragon turned to Yura, "Hmm…it is most fortuitous you are here."

Yura tilted her head in confusion, "How so?"

The Fire Dragon grinned, "As a witness to a bargain…well more exactly a deal with a lot of strings attached."

The man frowned, "What deal?"

The Fire Dragon looked seriously at the man, "One you should listen to very closely, and decide if you are willing to accept."

The man swallowed then agreed.

The Fire Dragon gave a curt nod then began to speak, "I won't bore you with the history of what we'll do, but get straight to the point. We will compete for her affections. For one year, you may spend the days from sunrise to sunset with her, while from sunset to sunrise she is to come to me. During the time she spends with either of us we may spend it in any way we chose, save for any conditions we place upon the other."

The man frowned, "Conditions?"

The Dragon growled, "We cannot prevent those things that are part of our nature, or affect our beliefs. Since I know you are an honorable man, you would not sleep with her before marriage. Yet you cannot forbid such from me as that is against my nature. Even so you can restrict such, as saying I can only take her on say the night of the full moon or some such."

The man didn't hesitate, "I will take up this challenge…for her I'd die."

Yura smiled, "Oh…you will."

The man frowned at the female Yokai.

Yura flexed her fingers, "Since you are human you would still love her even if she chose this dragon. For her to bear a hanyo for him, she'd have to have no other claiming her heart. Your death would solve that matter easiest, and I'll be sure to do just that if you lose her to a dragon."

The Fire Dragon growled, "Name your conditions human."

The young man thought, "You mustn't take her against her will, and only if she comes to you willingly."

The Fire Dragon nodded, "Agreed, but I should inform you that willingly can be subject to perception."

The young man swallowed, "You must honor her and touch no other besides her."

The Fire Dragon raised an eyebrow, "I'll compromise…I'll touch no other human female…if your restricting my access to her, it could put me in a tight spot with my father."

The young man nodded, "Last…she cannot bear a child until after the year is up."

The Fire Dragon smirked, "Agreed…seeing as I can't get her pregnant until after your out of the picture."

The young man sweated at that statement, "Your conditions?"

The Fire Dragon flexed his claws, "_You_ cannot mention anything about this arrangement to her."

The young man frowned, "Agreed?"

The Fire Dragon nodded, "You mustn't pressure your presence upon her. If she wishes you to leave her alone you must."

The young man nodded, "Agreed."

The Fire Dragon sneered, "Lastly, if during her hours with you she calls me, you cannot prevent me from coming to her. You cannot try and prevent her coming to me after the sun sets, nor can you interfere during my time with her."

The young man had a shocked expression which told the dragon that he'd intended to do just that. The young man hesitantly and angrily nodded his head, "Agreed."

Yura looked at the young man, "You idiot…you just completely capitulated to all his demands…didn't you notice he curbed all of yours. Crap, what are those priests and monks teaching kids these days."

The Fire Dragon sneered, "Now it's your part Yura."

The hair yokai nodded, "I have witnessed this bargain. In exactly one year I will appear to her and ask her which of you she chooses. I have my own conditions though. If the girl chooses the dragon, I will take the life of the human. If she instead chooses the human, the dragon must bless her and the human."

The Fire Dragon growled, "Very tricky…I agree." The two yokai then turned to the human.

The young man knew he could very well be agreeing with his own death, "I…I agree."

Yura bowed, "The deal is struck."

The Fire Dragon turned to leave, "I will send her to you after the sun crests the horizon."

The man bowed then hurriedly left.

Yura then followed the dragon to the room the girl still slept in.

As they entered Yura approached her, "She's…she's grown into a beautiful young woman…is this not cruel…what you plan."

The Fire Dragon looked out the window, "Hello father."

Yura looked surprised as Ryukotsusei entered through the window, "Hello son…what does this one mean, your plan?"

The Fire Dragon gave his best evil sneer, "I just had Yura of the hair witness and be the binder for a contract between me and a human of this village."

Ryukotsusei looked surprised, "What is the contract for?"

The Fire Dragon indicated the girl, "Her…I discovered she and another cared for each other…"

Ryukotsusei snickered, "So you are using their feelings against them. Very well done my son…how long is the contract for?"

Yura bowed, "One year my lord."

Ryukotsusei nodded, "Hmm…yes this could work. I feel you need some time to learn how yokai govern their territory. I will leave this town and the area around it in your governance. There are about seven smaller villages within the area, you will have full rein over them as well."

The Fire Dragon lowered his head, "Thank you father."

Ryukotsusei smiled, "In one year's time I will return to see how you've done. If you've maintained dominance in the region I will be quite proud, but if the humans have become defiant, or another yokai forces you out I will be most displeased."

The Fire Dragon nodded, "Understood father."

Ryukotsusei turned to the window, "Enjoy your time my son…I must say you chose an excellent specimen for your time here." Ryukotsusei chuckled, "I will inform your mother and siblings of your assignment. I'll check in from time to time. Goodbye."

The Fire Dragon remained silent until he knew his father was long gone, "You heard all that didn't you."

The girl sat up clutching the blanket, "Y…yes Ryu-sama."

The Fire Dragon turned to Yura of the hair, "Leave."

Yura bowed then departed quickly.

After she too had gone the Fire Dragon relaxed, "I will not lie…the contract was made. At sunrise you will go to that human you care so much for, but at sunset you must return to me. Am I understood?"

The girl nodded.

The Fire Dragon sighed, "Understand that my demeanor and words then had to be used in a way that my father would believe what I was telling him, and that he'd assume I was being just as cruel as he."

The girl bowed her head, "Will you please tell me what the contract is?"

The Dragon nodded then returned to the futon.

* * *

><p>At sunrise he sent the girl on her way then departed the inn. Shortly after walking the street the Headman had informed him that Ryukotsusei had told all the headmen of the area about his son being placed in charge of the region. He'd also made it clear that Ryukotsusei was not pleased his son had stayed in an inn, instead of at the very least being offered a room in the Headman's manor.<p>

The Fire Dragon took a quick assessment of his territory; his father had left markings to state the boarders of his son's domain. He was boxed in on all sides by his father's lands, and as such couldn't leave to make contact with neighboring yokai. As the sun began to sink over the horizon he returned to the town. He found the young woman waiting for him at the Headman's house.

She bowed to him, "Ryu-sama."

Examining her he saw she wore very little in the way of clothing, "Hmm…you are waring little more than rags…you haven't been displaced have you?"

She shook her head, "No Ryu-sama…my mother thought it would be easier…"

The Dragon raised his hand to silence her, "I don't need to hear any more." He paced around her once, "Hmm…let's see…Yura!"

The girl wondered why her name was called loudly and doubly so as the female yokai she'd seen the night before appeared.

Yura of the hair bowed, "What can I do for you my lord?"

The Dragon grinned, "Can you arrange so she has something more comfortable to where, something that will prevent any harm if she were to be on my back while I'm flying."

The hair yokai nodded, "Hold very still Yura, my hair is normally used to harm, not protect."

The young woman held very still as the yokai sent strings of hair toward the girl. The hair seemed to knit and weave into pair of leggings.

The Dragon nodded as the female yokai finished, "Thank you, that will be all."

Yura of the hair bowed then departed.

The young woman looked confused, "My lord…why does that yokai and I share our name?"

The Dragon sighed, "It is a long tale, but suffice it to say she has known you a very long time."

The young woman nodded then followed as the dragon motioned for her to follow.

* * *

><p>Not much had occurred during the year. The villagers and townspeople became accustom to the more benevolent Fire Dragon. They'd learned quickly that while defying him was not tolerated, that his punishments were merciful. He'd coached them all on how to hide their true feelings toward his father, which he informed them, was quite simple as his father was blind to the truth.<p>

It so happened that Ryukotsusei returned the day before his son's contract with the human was to come to completion. The Dragon grinned as he saw his son breathing fire at a human engulfing him in flames.

Ryukotsusei snickered, "What did that poor insect do my son?"

The Fire Dragon glared at the apparently charred remains, "He stepped on my foot I don't know. Do I need to have a reason?"

Ryukotsusei sighed, "True…though the humans do prefer some reason."

The Fire Dragon gestured to the humans, "These vermin? Father they scurry before me like mice."

Ryukotsusei saw the people peering fearfully from the windows, "Yes…they seem even more cowed than when I left you here. You have done an excellent job." Ryukotsusei lowered his voiced, "Now for the other matter…will that girl be choosing you tonight?"

The Fire Dragon shrugged, "Should I care?"

Ryukotsusei smiled, "Just what I wanted to hear…though if it was me. If she didn't choose me I'd rip her heart out of her chest and eat it while the other human watched."

The Fire Dragon crossed his arms, "Father…that matter is of my concern alone, and you know I can't break the contract. You will remain far from that place, least you cause a break in the contract."

Ryukotsusei nodded, "Of course son…I just think you're taking that contract too serious."

The Fire Dragon shook his head, "You've taken the contracts you've made too lightly."

Ryukotsusei snickered, "Be that as it may, we'll be leaving tomorrow. Your mother wishes you to return home, she is worried about you being away so long."

The Fire Dragon nodded, "I have a request father."

Ryukotsusei looked curiously at his son, "A request?"

The Fire Dragon bowed, "While I doubt you believe me ready for long term custodianship of this area…perhaps you'd allow me to maintain some…minor control…as say…your marshal."

Ryukotsusei scratched his chin, "Hmm…an interesting proposition…I'd assume you'd wish to merely oversee the region and periodically report back to me on its condition."

His son nodded, "I'd merely report to you any disloyalty or other issues…besides, I spotted a few of mother's spies in the area recently. They were passing around a very detailed sketch of your human form."

Ryukotsusei looked surprised, "What?" He clenched his hand and knocked a tree over, "Damn her…she must have gotten wind of what I was doing here…but how?"

The Fire Dragon had to hide his sneer, "I'm not sure father…but you shouldn't linger here. I'll meet you near the mountains first thing in the morning."

Ryukotsusei nodded, "Yes…you're right I should linger…be there right away…we'll need to fly in another direction so she doesn't believe this is where we've been."

* * *

><p>That evening…<p>

Yura of the hair found the human girl sitting near a stream that flowed through the town, "Hmm…have you made your choice girl?"

The human Yura looked sadly at the water, "I…I'm not sure."

The yokai Yura smiled, "I find it to be an easy choice. On one hand you have a simple human farmer; on the other hand you have a crown prince of the dragons. One can offer you very little, while the other can offer you immortality."

The human bowed her head at the idea, "Today…today I went to speak to both the head priest and Buddhist monk. They both said about the same thing…though the Shinto priest was more against me going with a dragon, while the monk said I needed to follow my heart."

The yokai sat behind her and ran her fingers through the girl's hair, "I can imagine the things those men said. They would tell you to think of your soul…"

The human hugged herself, "Over the last year Ryu-sama let me see things I'd never know. He took me to the tops of the mountains, we walked through the places in the forests where no human had ever gone, I saw all types of yokai and animals. Yet I have to also appreciate what Taka did. He was always there when the sun rose and would help me with my chores, he listened as I told him of the nights adventure, and would walk with me till the sunset."

Yura of the hair giggled, "I take it you didn't sleep much this last year."

The human girl sighed, "Whenever I was tired Ryu-sama would lay with me and guard me through the night, he'd even return me to my home if I didn't wake before sunrise." The girl rubbed her arms, "And save for that first night we never…"

Yura of the hair squirmed a little, "…I made sure he'd be satisfied in that way before he went to meet you. It kept him from losing control of his desires. One of the conditions this Taka person made was that he could only sleep with you if you were willing, he also made it so Ryu-sama couldn't touch another human woman."

The human girl looked surprised, "Yura…you…"

Yura of the hair smiled again, "It doesn't matter little one…this form is merely a construct. I can dispose of it and make a new one whenever I wish. My true form is this…" Yura revealed a comb, "…I was used to comb the hair of a hundred dead women, most of them very young. The final woman I was used on was your mother…she was the one who I felt closest to, and was the reason I took you from her home. I have watched over you your entire life…I will continue to protect you until your heart stops beating."

The girl bowed her head, "Thank you Yura…" She stood and turned to Yura, "…after tonight I want you to take a portion of my hair and then leave, and never return."

Yura frowned, "Why?"

The girl looked sadly at the yokai, "Because I will choose Taka…I know I can't be a part of Ryu-sama's world. He may have come to care for me, and I do care for him…but I can't bare him a child who will be forced to kill Ryukotsusei no matter how evil of a monster he is. They would still share the same blood, and it's a great sin to kill one's grandparent."

Yura stood and in a quick movement removed a portion of the girl's hair, "I will do as you ask, but I will say this. As my last form of protection for you I made a final condition. Since you Ryu-sama lost he will have to grant you and your husband the Dragon's Blessing. It will keep you from Ryukotsusei's sight if he ever comes back, and will grant your family good fortune. Good bye little sister, we will never cross paths again."

* * *

><p>As the sun set the girl went to where she normally met the Fire Dragon, but waiting at the gate to the headman's house was Taka. She looked surprised, "Taka? You mustn't be here, Ryu-sama…"<p>

Taka shook his head, "He's gone Yura…the dragon came and said I'd won and you'd chosen me." He held out his hand which she readily took. As soon as their hands touched they were both engulfed in a golden light, "What is this?"

The girl looked to the sky and saw the shadow of a dragon pass the moon, "It is his blessing."

Taka followed where she was staring, "I know you really cared for him, but…"

Yura shook her head, "Don't try to console me on this. I made my choice."

* * *

><p>On a roof watching them was the Fire Dragon, he knew they assumed the dragon in the sky was him, but in truth it was his father. He smiled as he watched the humans embrace. He decided then that he'd wait and plan more before deposing his father; he'd realized the no human would wish her child to be used as a tool of murder.<p>

Glaring at his father's form high in the sky he cursed the fact his father's mere existence had made him form this cruel contract. Then took flight to patrol the land one last time, and then join his father on the return trip to the Eastern Palace.

* * *

><p>Far away in a dark cave Orochi stirred. The massive dragon felt the power coursing through the being standing before him. The yokai opened its eyes and spoke calmly, "I return with my report. The human girl did not chose your grandson…he will return to the palace soon."<p>

Orochi sighed, "Twice he has failed at creating a hanyo…his soul's conditions are too hard to complete. Tell his sister and brothers that a new plan may need to be arranged. Perhaps…yes…we will look outside our lands for my son's destruction."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Two<p>

A/N: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

A/N: This chapter is a little bit of character development. So read and review.

Chapter Three: Five Dragons

* * *

><p>Part One: Fire and Water<p>

* * *

><p>Years had gone by. The Eastern Lands still ruled by Ryukotsusei were a dangerous place. Currently one of the many dangers was riding across the valley having eluded their pursuers. A band of bandits, they'd recently raided a village and fled before the local lord's men could catch them.<p>

At the edge of a massive lake they halted their horses and began dismounting. One of them spotted something along the lake edge, "Hey boss what's that?"

He turned to see a young maiden sitting on a log. He smirked to himself, "Well well, what do we have here?" He walked down to the woman, "Excuse me miss, but I see you're all alone here, you wouldn't mind joining us for some company would you?"

The woman turned cold ice blue eyes on the man, "I'm awaiting my brother. He should be along shortly."

The bandit leader snickered, "Well I'm sure we can arrange something for him when he arrives, but until then I must insist you come with me. My friends and I could show you a good time."

He grasped her wrist and pulled her up from the log. Her eyes hardened, "I see…so you are those types of men." Her free arm swung around and caught the bandit leader by the throat. His eyes bulged as the skin of her hands and arms turned to scales, "You should have waited for my brother…a death by fire is much quicker than a death by drowning."

Suddenly the water in the lake raised high in the sky and crashed over the group of bandits dragging them into the lake. The bandit leader alone remained in the grasp of the woman. She tossed him to the ground and he turned fearful eyes on her, "What kind of monster are you?"

The woman's lips turned up in a sinister smile, "I am the daughter of Ryukotsusei…and it appears my brother has arrived."

The bandit turned to see a man in armor standing over him. The man tilted his head as his face warped into the scaled face of a dragon. In moments the man had vanished and a massive dragon stood before him. The bandit had just enough time to relieve himself before a blast of fire turned him to ash instantly.

When her brother returned to his human form he glanced at her, "You could have killed them all without being so dramatic."

The Water Dragoness smirked, "But where's the fun in that?"

The Fire Dragon snickered, "Only you find slaughtering bandits fun. I have my hands full dealing with the yokai who keep rebelling in my protectorate."

His sister ran her clawed hand along his armor, "You smell of the Western Lands elder brother…what you were doing so far from home?"

He walked into the lake as he spoke, "I went to meet someone…she was most informative."

His sister frowned, "You left father's domain…and allowed someone to see you?"

Diving under then emerging from the water he responded, "It was Inu no Taisho's sister…she was in a spot of trouble and I gave her a hand."

His sister growled, "Our father's sworn enemy…you helped one of those mangy mutts?"

As he exited the lake the water steamed off of him, "She was cornered by a bunch of priests ready to purify her, what would you have me do, sit there and watch?"

Still snarling his sister returned to the log she'd been seated on, "Its foolish…what if she tells her brother?"

He shook his head, "Doubt she will. She was unconscious when I stepped in and I left her with a wandering samurai. I told him she was a young traveler I rescued from a highwayman."

His sister looked doubtful, "And he bought that?"

The Fire Dragon snickered, "He had to. I took one of the uglier priests' heads and told him I was going to collect the bounty on the man. He thought I was a measly mercenary."

The Water Dragoness smirked, "You play human too well for your own good. How is it they don't seem to notice your unnatural features?"

The Dragon crouched down, "Because some humans will do anything to not believe in us. They want to live their tiny little lives and ignore us." He turned to look toward a nearby mountain range, "So what are the others up to these days?"

His sister sighed, "Our younger brother is currently hiding out with grandfather, he irritated father on his last visit to the palace. Fourth born is most likely hunting, and youngest is with mother."

The Fire Dragon growled playfully, "Well then sis, I do believe we need to stir up some trouble. It's far too quite."

The Water Dragoness picked up her sword which was hidden behind the log. Her clothing which currently appeared to be that of a common villager flowed like water and turned into her armor, "I have heard of a bandit who has gathered quite the reputation. He had a thousand men under his command at last count."

Her brother thought for a moment then frowned, "But that leaves only five hundred apiece for either of us. That's not very sporting."

The Water Dragon smirked, "Alright, I propose a handicap." Her brother smirked as well, "We must only use our weapons and martial skills, no yoki and no elemental attacks."

The Fire Dragon nodded, "Alright, the first to finish their five hundred get's to take the leader's head."

His sister nodded and they departed to find their quarry.

* * *

><p>Part Two: Lightning<p>

* * *

><p>A massive storm lashed the roofs of the small huts with rain as lightning crashed along the horizon. The villagers were praying at the shrine begging the kami to end the storm and spare their lives, their livestock, and their crops. It was not long before harvest and they would not have enough to pay their tribute to their lord, and survive the winter.<p>

Desperate the Village Head made his way up the rocky slope of the mountain where an ancient Dragon was rumored to live. It was told the beast had many heads and was more dangerous than any other creature in the land. Some had even said the beasts name was Orochi, and that he was the same dragon from the legend.

Pushing his fear aside and gathering what little courage he had left he steeled himself and began the final climb up the slope to the cave. He'd almost reached the ledge were the cave was said to be when the rocks he was standing on gave way under the rain water, and began tumbling down the slope starting a devastating rockslide. He thought he'd surely seen his last sunrise until a clawed hand shot over the edge and clasped around his wrist.

With less effort than it would take him to lift a wet kitten out of a stream he was hoisted up onto solid ground. His rescuer stood before him, a young man with long hair and sharp features stood assessing him.

The Headman dropped to his knees, "Oh great Lord Orochi, please help my village."

The young man's head tilted, "I think you have me confused with someone else."

The Headman looked up in confusion, "What do you mean?"

The young man pointed toward the cave, "I am not Orochi that is Orochi."

The Headman turned to see eight dragon heads staring at him from within the cave each had a long serpent like neck that ran back to a massive body that was just barely visible.

The Headman glanced from the multi-headed dragon to the young man a few times before turning completely toward Orochi, "Oh great Lord Orochi, please help my village."

Orochi transformed into his human form, "You plead to me human to help your village, yet it is beyond my power to aid."

The Headman looked up at the being before him, "Please, if this storm does not cease soon our livestock will perish, our fields will be drowned, and we won't survive the winter."

Orochi sighed, "It is not for me to contest the Kami's will. If doom is the fate of your people, what power do I have to contest with fate?"

The Headman pleaded, "Please great dragon, we beg you please. I know you are powerful, you who survived a mortal wound during your legendary battle. There must be something you can do."

Orochi turned to his grandson, "Is this storm of your design my youngling?"

The Lightning Dragon shook his head, "No grandfather, it is of father's doing."

Orochi nodded, "I see, as it is not the Kami who sent it forth I do believe we can do something about it."

The Headman looked between the two dragons again, "My lords?"

Orochi smiled, "Do you have a son human?"

The Headman worriedly nodded, "One my lord, my wife died in childbirth."

Orochi motioned for his grandson to step forward, "Give it to him."

The Lightning Dragon pulled out a trident spear, "Give this to your son, have him go to the center of the village and point the spear into the heavens. When he does this he and only he must remain outside, everyone else must stay inside and shutter their doors and windows. If even one person glances outside, or your son isn't the one to do this I will devour your son, understood."

Nodding profusely the Headman took the spear and hurried his way home. Upon his return he told all the villagers to return to their homes and not look outside until the storm had passed. He then made his way to his house and called for his family.

* * *

><p>In all honesty he had lied to the two dragons. His wife hadn't died in child birth, she was alive and well. He also had more than one child, but he had been truthful when he said he had only one son. He in fact had six daughters along with his one son. The youngest daughter was the twin of his son.<p>

He turned to his wife, "I do not trust the dragons, but I must do as they say."

His wife bowed, "Your son knows his duty."

The Headman sneered, "Why risk my son when he has a sister who looks so much like him, cut her hair and give her some of his clothing."

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the Headman the dragons hadn't trusted him either. They'd followed him back to the village using the storm clouds for cover and now rested upon the roof. Their superior senses had heard every word.<p>

They watched as the girl not much older than twelve dragged the spear into the village center and tried to lift it. Each try ended in failure. Finally the Lightning Dragon appeared before her, "Your father should not have tried this deception."

The girl dropped the spear, "No! You lied, the spear did nothing."

The Lightning Dragon approached causing the girl to back up. He then picked up the spear and raised it to the heavens. Immediately the storm ceased and the clouds parted to allow the sun's rays to dry the soggy earth. The Dragon then returned the spear to its sheath, "This was a test, a test to see if your village was worth saving. My spear would not have worked for your brother either, as it will only work for me. If your brother had come I'd have used the spear and spared your village."

The girl looked fearfully at the dragon, "Please…spare them, and take me as punishment."

The Lightning Dragon sneered, "You are but a child you have nothing that interests me. I will only take that which your father and I agreed upon."

An explosion drew the girl's attention back to her home. Her family had been driven from the house as a massive form crushed the building. From the ruins an old man came dragging an unconscious figure, too late she recognize her twin.

Turning back to the Lightning Dragon she prepared to beg for his life, but froze when the human form was replaced with a massive dragon with streaks of white and yellow lightning shooting across the scales of his underside. Her brother was tossed into the air like a ragdoll and disappeared between snapping jaws.

Dropping to her knees, "No please I don't want to be alone."

The Dragon turned his gaze on her as she looked into one of his massive red eyes.

She stood and held her arms up, "If you're going to take him, then take me as well."

The Lightning Dragon glanced to his grandfather who merely shrugged. Turning back to the girl and without a sound snapped down on her making her vanish between his massive jaws as well. Then without a look at the headman the Lightning Dragon soared into the sky and quickly disappeared from sight.

The Headman turned to Orochi, "Please, no, give my children back."

Orochi sneered, "You knew what the price would be, yet you tried to deceive us. Let this be a lesson to you all. Now I'll allow you half a day to gather what you can and leave before the storms come again. If you are not gone your village will be utterly destroyed." Orochi then took his true form and departed as well.

* * *

><p>Many miles away and several hours later the girl woke up to her brother looking down at her, "You're awake, thank Kami."<p>

The girl looked confused, "We're alive?"

"Of course you're alive, what do you think I am a monster?" The siblings turned to see the Lightning Dragon coiled nearby.

The girl frowned at him, "But I saw you eat my brother…and the last thing I remember…"

The Lightning Dragon raised his head up, "I'd suggest you not ponder it too deeply, your minds aren't quite ready to fathom such things. Suffice it to say all dragons have pouches just below our tongues where we store prey we capture until we can eat it in peace. I merely stored your brother and you there until I landed here."

The girl became concerned and backed into her brother, "So you're still going to eat us?"

The Lightning Dragons tilted his head then transformed into his human form, "No, I wasn't planning on it. Unless you rather be eaten that is?"

The boy shook his head, "No we're fine."

The Dragon nodded, "Well good, besides you urchins taste horrible, when was the last time either of you had a bath."

The boy stood and faced the Dragon, "If you're not going to eat us, what are you doing with us?"

The Dragon frowned, "Well in all honesty I'm not too sure. You see I can't let you go home as by now your village is nothing but ruined huts. Your people are now scattered trying to make a new home for themselves our moving in with relatives in other villages. I can't let you return to your family seeing as they believe you're dead and digested."

The girl squeaked out, "You could let us go?"

The Dragon looked at her like she was crazy, "It would be very irresponsible of me to let two children wander around aimlessly, besides less scrupulous yokai would devour you in less than a day." He took on a thinker's pose, "Hmm, guess it can't be helped. I'll have to take you with me."

The two children looked surprised. The boy answered, "Take us where?"

The Lightning Dragon looked emotionlessly at him, "I'm going to head to the Northern Lands for awhile. It won't take long for my father to realize it was me who brought a pause to that storm and allowed your people to escape. I would much rather be out of his reach when he comes looking, and the Northern Lands is the one place he wouldn't dare go."

The girl looked toward the north, "Why?"

The Lightning Dragon chuckled, "Because the yokai there aren't too friendly with him. I've heard there are dragons living there as well, I'd like to meet them and learn how they escaped my father's control. As he's the master of all dragons, it is quite difficult to escape his slimy claws." He began walking, "Well we should be off, a long way to travel before we reach the border between lands."

The two children shared a look then hurried to catch up with the dragon.

* * *

><p>Part Three: Earth and Air<p>

* * *

><p>"Get back here you little sneak thief!" The larger Dragon yelled as he chased his much smaller brother around the palace. He'd just returned from a successful hunt and was relaxing to eat his kill when his younger brother distracted him and made off with the ox.<p>

The Air Dragon snickered, "What are you miffed about, you can just go catch another?"

The Earth Dragon growled, "What I'm miffed about is how you just stole my meal, after I spent all day hunting it."

The Air Dragon gave a doubtful expression, "Hunting? Brother oxen are domesticated animals. All you did was flying into a poor human's field and stole the oxen from him, probably straight off the plow by the smell of it."

His bigger brother snarled, "So what? It's still mine."

The smaller brother smirked, "Alright, alright let's play a game then."

The Earth Dragon scowled, "What kind of game?"

The Air Dragon smiled, "How about a little game of chess?"

His brother frowned, "I haven't heard of any battles lately."

The Air Dragon pointed out a window, "Well you see brother the other night I slept with a young maiden in a castle in that direction while using the form of a young man from a castle somewhere over in that direction. I just so happened to be caught and now the two sides are angry enough. With just a little coaxing we should be able to set up the board."

The Earth Dragon agreed and they hid the prize so no one could steal it.

* * *

><p>Just as the youngest dragon said the two sides were gearing for battle. The maiden's father apparently assumed the young man's kinsmen freed him as an explanation for his escape from his dungeons. The young man's lord was gearing up to defend his land from what he saw as false accusations.<p>

High above the two armies the two dragons stood in the air watching them. The Earth Dragon sneered, "I guess I'll take the side of the Lord whose daughter you slept with."

The Air Dragon snickered, "Naturally. So that leaves me with the other one. Remember no cheating by attacking. You can only possess the Lord's tactician."

The Earth Dragon nodded, "I know little brother, let us get this over with before by ox rots to nothing but bones."

Dropping into their selected camps the two dragons possess the minds of their targets then prepared for the battle. The two armies clashed on the field with the sounds of striking metal and yells echoing high into the air. All day the two sides fought back and forth, neither aware their orders were coming from dragons.

As the sun set both armies lay decimated upon the field, the only victors were the crows this day. The two dragons hovered over the scene puzzled. The Air Dragon frowned, "Why did you send the lord to the front?"

The Earth Dragon huffed, "I didn't he went on his own. Don't forget they have free will."

"Very interesting you successfully ended two powerful lineages in one day." They turned to find Orochi hovering above them chewing on the leg of an ox.

The Air Dragon looked surprised, "Grandfather where'd you get that ox?"

Orochi looked at the leg, "Oh this? I found it buried just north of here. Whoever hid it there was very dull-witted, the sun baked the earth and allowed the scent to permeate through the soil covering it."

The two younger dragons face palmed.

* * *

><p>Part Four: Fire and Water again<p>

* * *

><p>The Water Dragoness pointed toward the man sitting near the fire pit at the center of the camp, "That's him; he's the leader of this bandits."<p>

The Fire Dragon crossed his arms, "Not much to look at, but slaughtering these bandits should be fun, at least four the next hour or so."

His sister nodded and they both leapt through the air landing with enough force to send up a massive dust cloud within the center of the encampment.

The bandits had mere seconds to realize what occurred before the first few were sent to the next world by bone crushing punches and skull shattering kicks. Around sixty bandits had fallen before they recovered their senses and drew weapons upon the two supernatural attackers. The first man who picked up a war hammer barely registered the scraping noise of a sword leaving its sheath before his head went flying through the air.

The death toll was around a hundred and ninety before any reasonable attempt at a coordinated counter attack was mounted. A group of five men had surrounded the female attacker their weapons ready to skewer her. That was until with a flash of steel they all dropped missing their heads.

When over six hundred bandits lay dead, panic and fear stated to set in on the mortals. A few tried to abandon their weapons and flee, but merely ran into the attackers and died. Their screams being the only warning their surviving comrades had of their fate. Others tripped over the dead and soon found themselves joining the fallen.

After thirty minutes the dust cloud finally settled completely to reveal the carnage that had been wrought. Standing next to the fire the bandit leader watched fearfully as his last two lieutenants slid to the ground dead. He looked at the two beings standing before him, "What the hell are you?"

The Water Dragoness looked sadly at the bandit, "So brother it looks like we tied."

Her brother nodded, "It appears so favorite sister of mine."

His sister glared, "I'm your only sister."

The Fire Dragon snickered, "Then obviously you're my favorite one then."

Together they turned to the one surviving bandit. The Water Dragoness spoke, "So how shall we decide this?"

Shouldering his sword the Fire Dragons smiled, "Being the charitable brother that I am, I'll let you end his pathetic life."

His sister smiled, "So generous of you brother dearest, I'll have to think of some way to repay you, perhaps a feast or maybe something more useful like a young maiden."

The Fire Dragon glared, "What do I look like father? I'll take the feast; forget the maiden…for now."

The siblings laughed as the sister lazily flicked her sword arm and the bandit leader fell dead.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Three<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

A/N:

Chapter Four:

* * *

><p>Pain racked the body of the dragon as he slammed through several trees and only stopped when he came into contact with a massive bolder, which cracked upon impact. The Fire Dragon growled as he looked up into burning eyes of his father. The massive dragon with his masklike face chuckled at the smaller dragon.<p>

"You think to challenge me you insolent whelp."

The Fire Dragon pulled himself together and coiled to strike again, "Father! You won't terrorize the humans any longer. I will put an end to you once and for all."

With the speed of a pit viper he lashed out sinking his fangs into the neck portion of his father's body just out of reach of his arms and his deadly claws.

Ryukotsusei chuckled deeply, "You know we cannot kill one another, why do you try at such a futile battle. You have no means of ending me."

Not needing his jaws to speak his voice echoed in his father's head, "Even if I'm battered and broken I will hold you to this place, one day something will come that can put a final end to you."

The Eastern Lord tired of his son's antics twisted his neck so he could bite down on his son's body and rip him lose. After dislodging the smaller dragon he whipped his neck and hurled him into the ground. When he saw his son was no longer moving he returned to his human form.

Ryukotsusei placed a hand on the place where he was now missing a chunk of his neck. It would heal in a matter of hours, but it irked him that younger dragon had been able to actually damage him.

He walked over to his son and placed a hand his side. It only took a minute amount of power to force the younger dragon's body back into his human form. Once he'd finished the transformation Ryukotsusei knelt and chuckled to himself, "Good try my son, but you're still not strong enough to harm me."

Ryukotsusei paused as something called out to him. He didn't understand what, but he knew it was some kind of spell or power. He stood and glanced down at his son, "Come we should investigate this."

* * *

><p>Long hours of travel later they arrived at the border of the Western Lands, the Fire Dragon snarled, "Father! Why have we come here? There's nothing for us here but assured death."<p>

Ryukotsusei sneered, "Don't play games with me boy. I know you sneak off into the Western Lands from time to time, just as your brother hides himself in the northern lands far from my reach. Now come there's nothing to fear from these mutts."

Following his father into enemy territory they soon came upon a human castle. The Fire Dragon shrugged, "Father whatever it is its gone now, can we please go back to our own lands?"

Ryukotsusei ignored his son as something in the sky caught his attention, "What do we have here? The Great Dog was here it seems. I know he's as much of a human lover as my own children, yet why does he visit this place."

His son shrugged, "I don't know…maybe warning them he can't protect them as well as normal. The Panther Tribe from up north is attacking; at least that's what brother mentioned in his last letter."

The older dragon motioned his son to follow and they passed over the wall with little difficulty. Ryukotsusei smiled as he noticed a pair of armored men nearby, "They appear to be fit, how proficient are you at dominating the mind of these insects?"

The Fire Dragon huffed, "Better than you by far old man."

The two dragons approached the humans silently and unnoticed. Once they were close enough Ryukotsusei coughed to draw their attention. Smiling sinisterly he addressed them, "Sorry to be such a bother, but we'll be borrowing your bodies for the time being."

Their eyes glowed and the dragons seemed to turn into pure energy and be absorbed by the two men. Ryukotsusei stretched in the new form, "Gah…this human seems to be stronger than I first thought. Subjugation will take a moment." He turned to see his son's host writhing in agony, "What is the matter with you? He can't be that strong."

The Fire Dragon was quickly expelled from the body which passed out. After a moment of collecting himself he glared at the prone figure, "That's no human. He's a damned Hanyo."

Ryukotsusei nodded, "Of course, his yoki would naturally reject your control. You did at least see his recent memories and his identity. Hide his body and just take his form."

After stashing the unconscious figure he rejoined his father and altered his form to resemble the Hanyo. The Fire Dragon then spoke with the Hanyo's voice, "Father the man you possess is called Takemaru…he's apparently a samurai in service to this castle's lord. The man I'm impersonating is the Lord's son. Takemaru has no idea, nor do most people here about this person's true nature."

Ryukotsusei nodded, "Obviously. Since we've taken the forms of such powerful men they should know why Inu no Taisho was here."

The Fire Dragon scratched his head, "Inu no Taisho apparently saved the adopted daughter of the Castle Lord. They treated him as an honored guest and he dined with them this evening. Apparently we interrupted these men during a heated conversation."

Ryukotsusei sneered, "Hmm…a maiden you say…and Inu no Taisho hadn't the forethought to ravage her."

The Fire Dragon snarled, "Father! I may not have a say in how you treat the humans of our lands, but these are the lands of the Inuyokai. They'll slaughter our entire tribe if you anger them."

Ryukotsusei chuckled, "Not to worry my son. I can wait, if Inu no Taisho doesn't claim her within a year I will claim her. Perhaps I'll use this body. He has desire for her, and his thoughts are quite enticing."

An aura of fire erupted around the Fire Dragon as he reverted to his appearance, "Father enough! We leave now or Kami help me I'll cause such a disturbance as to bring the entire Inuyokai tribe down upon our heads."

Ryukotsusei knew his son was serious so released his hold over the samurai. Once he was separate he examined his son's stance and saw he was ready for a second round, "You can't beat me boy, you know that well enough. Yet even I couldn't stand the entire army of the West. They might even get lucky and kill me; you'd enjoy that wouldn't you."

The Fire Dragon snarled and flames licked the corners of his mouth, "Don't tempt me."

The two dragons quickly departed leaving behind them the mystery of how Takemaru and the Lord's son were both found unconscious the next day.

* * *

><p>Time past and battles raged. The Eastern Lands soon fell into civil war as factions supporting Ryukotsusei's children began to crop up. Ryukotsusei lost support among his court and turned to threatening and terrorizing the weaker members to keep them in line.<p>

Throughout all this time Ryukotsusei grew tired of his emboldened son. The young dragon with mastery over the element of fire had become a symbol to some humans. An order of samurai had even formed using his likeness as on their banner. These samurai had devoted themselves to Ryukotsusei's demise. The humans were of little concern to the dragon, but as potential threat they could become he destroyed them with little effort.

The minor rebellion his children were leading wasn't what irritated him the most. As time went Ryukotsusei became more stubborn about getting his claws on the human woman his rival to the west coveted as a mate. Little known to other yokai a hanyo of any kind could potentially kill a dragon if strong enough. Ryukotsusei wouldn't be giving Inu no Taisho the chance to produce a whelp that could be turned into a weapon against him.

* * *

><p>In the Western Lands…<p>

The Fire Dragon winced as Izayoi washed the blood from around a deep gash, "Sorry, but it's still bleeding."

The Dragon turned to Izayoi, "I'll need to go hunt and restore my energy. I doubt my father will chance another attack tonight, but in case he does I'll hunt nearer to the Eastern Lands so I can intercept him."

Izayoi was about to speak but was interrupted by Kage, "Why don't we just tell Inu no Taisho? He'll be here with half the army before the evening meal."

The Dragon snarled, "I'm not looking to start a damn war. If the East and Western Lands war…there are people I have to protect too."

Izayoi calmed Kage with a hand to the shoulder, "Kage you said Lord Inu no Taisho is busy with matters pertaining to our lands, if this dragon can hold out long enough I'm sure he'll come to check."

Kage growled, "I don't see how a rumor of two dragons battling hasn't reached his ears."

The Fire Dragon stood and pulled on his armor again, "Because he's heard news of the civil unrest in the Eastern Lands. Any rumor he hears of fighting dragons will be brushed aside as merely a fight spilling into his lands. Only if he gets a positive description of my father or that the fights are occurring near here will he interfere."

Kage huffed, "You know my lord could help you cleanse your lands of that overgrown snake you call a father."

The Fire Dragon moved to the open window, "A tempting offer…" He looked to Izayoi's very pregnant stomach, "…but it isn't quite time yet." With that he leapt from the window and vanished from sight.

Izayoi turned to Kage, "Remember your promise Kage. Never breathe a word of this to anyone."

* * *

><p>The Fire Dragon sat along the border between East and West finishing his meal. He was contemplating a fresh strategy in finishing his father when he sensed a presence he hadn't felt in many years, "Hello brother."<p>

The Lightning Dragon sat down next to his brother, "It has been awhile. You don't look well brother."

The Fire Dragon noticed the two humans who had been following his brother close to a century now, "I'm fine…just healing after a few rounds with our sire. Your entourage looks well as ever."

The Lightning Dragon held out a talisman and the two adult looking humans reverted to being children, "The immortality I have granted them suits them well."

The Fire Dragon frowned, "You keep a human girl around yet I have no nieces or nephews…strange indeed."

His brother smiled, "I won't break tradition brother. The eldest must mate first and have his brood before we can do as such."

The two humans sat and began to make a fire but stopped as the ground around them began to shake. Something massive had struck the ground nearby.

The pair of dragons quickly felt the yoki from their father. It washed over the entire region. The Fire Dragon snarled, "What the hell? He's actually attacking?"

The Lightning Dragon pulled out his staff, "We make our stand brother?"

The Fire Dragon drew his sword, "I will try words first brother, but we both know he isn't one to be swayed."

After sending the two humans to safety the pair of dragons stood ready. Remaining in their human forms making themselves smaller targets for their father's attacks they watched as the dark clouds formed by his yoki accumulated.

Ryukotsusei snickered as he reared up to survey his two sons, "So fire and lighting have decided to make their stand here. I will leave your broken bodies here as a reminder of what happens to those who defy me."

The Lightning Dragon spun his trident and slammed the staff into the ground, the resulting bolts of thunder arced across the battlefield, "Come father. Pray to the heavens for your end to be swift."

The Fire Dragon readied his sword as fire swept across the ground scorching everything in its path, "Father, please turn back now, leave the west alone. Do not make our hate spawn another age of darkness. Let our family squabbles remain just that, don't make us draw others into our fights."

Ryukotsusei snarled, "I will destroy that brat, the one you know will soon be born. He is a threat to us all; I will not allow him to even draw a breath. I will kill the child and do with the woman as I please, perhaps even sire my own offspring to dispose of my own unruly spawn."

The Lighting Dragon struck first, "Not if we end you first!"

His attack was countered by Ryukotsusei whose tail wrapped around his son's human form and flung him into a nearby mountain.

Enraged the Fire Dragon transformed and struck at his father. His own strike was countered as Ryukotsusei's jaws latched onto his arm at the shoulder, and with a twist of his head and a hard yank ripped the appendage clean off. Ryukotsusei snarled as he glared down at his wounded offspring, "Remain here and bleed to death, there is no reason a creature such as I would ever need an heir. Once I finish with the dogs, I will finish off your siblings. Then I will rule all the lands as the most powerful being alive."

The Fire Dragon blacked out as his father departed heading deeper into the Western Lands and to his fate.

* * *

><p>Three days later the Fire Dragon groaned as he awoke. A calm human voice spoke from nearby, "I wouldn't try sitting up if I were you. The restraint seal I placed on you is still in effect."<p>

The Dragon snarled, "What? Why?"

The human moved into his field of vision, "While cleaning your injury and attaching the replacement limb, I preferred not being relieved of my limbs."

The Dragon growled, "What happened? Where's my brother?"

The human motioned behind him, "The other is being tended to by those children. They aided me in moving you both to this shrine while we healed you. They also kept watch while I journeyed to find you a replacement arm."

The Dragon narrowed his gaze at the human, "Why would a monk heal such as we, aren't you sworn to dispose of our kind?"

The Monk chuckled, "In truth my masters always taught that dragons were to be seen as honored teachers, I was actually close enough to catch the confrontation between the pair of you and the one I assume was your father. I knew which side was the right side to be on, but from the rumors I've heard that dragon has been sealed by the most powerful yokai in the Western Lands."

The Dragon watched cautiously as the monk removed the seal. Sitting up he surveyed the small shrine. His brother and the two other humans were sitting in a corner talking quietly. Standing he stretched out his new arm, "It seems strange, I guess I should thank whatever dragon lent me this."

The monk smiled, "His only wish is that you refrain from attacking the Northern Lands, you'll abide by that request I take it?"

The Dragon nodded then moved to his brother's group, "How do you fair brother?"

The Lightning Dragon growled, "I'm irritated that some ridiculous mutt defeated father while we weren't even able to lay a scratch on him."

The Fire Dragon looked out the western facing window, "Defeated isn't the correct term brother even from this distance I can feel the remnants of father's yoki. He's only sleeping; we'll need to be prepared for when the day comes that he awakes."

The Lightning Dragon stood, "I also heard father wounded the Inu no Taisho grievously…are you considering finishing the job?"

The Fire Dragon snarled, "I have more important things to deal with than killing a wounded opponent, besides I smell war on the horizon. The mutts aren't going to let father's intrusion go lightly. We'll need to gather our forces and prepare for their arrival."

* * *

><p>Eastern Palace…four weeks later…<p>

Entering the council chamber that was seldom used during his father's reign the Fire Dragon marched to the dais and glared at the gathered yokai, "It has been a month since my father fell in battled against the Inu no Taisho, our scouts' report that an army led by his brother now marches upon our lands. I have my plans on handling this situation, but I will hear your thoughts on this matter."

A Lizard Yokai stepped forward, "My Lord, you are young, but don't forget it was your father who transgressed against the west. Call for peace before their armies attack, you are no match for the monster leading that army."

The Dragon nodded, "Anyone else?"

A female sorceress yokai bowed to him, "My Lord, we all know you had little love for your father, but the fact he was attempting to destroy a hanyo should be brought fourth. Such a creature is a danger to your kind my lord. Wasn't it prudent to strike before the mutts sent the bastard after your father and yourself?"

The Dragon glared at the female yokai, "You condone the murder of an innocent child?"

The gathered yokai quickly realized the difference between father and son as a massive fireball eliminated the female yokai. The Dragon snarled and began to leave the chamber, "Gather the armies, we'll show these mutts we're not afraid to fight, but no one is to attack unless I give the order.

* * *

><p>Border between the Western and Eastern Lands…<p>

The Fire Dragon stood on the very edge of his domain. Even an inch closer would spell inevitable conflict. For the first time in his life he realized the dangers of intruding upon the domain of a rival lord. His informants had revealed that Inu no Taisho was still recuperating from the battle with Ryukotsusei.

The Scarred Inuyokai standing before him was quite intimidating. The fact the other yokai was still in his humanoid form was one of the few signs that this could end peacefully.

The reports showed all dragons between the western palace and the border had either been slain or forced to flee. The Fire Dragon spoke, "I have no desire to fight you, but if even one of your minions crosses this border I will."

The Scarred One growled, "Your father has been sealed, yet you don't wish to battle us?"

The Fire Dragon growled, "My father made his own fate. I tried to convince him to turn back, he wasn't willing to talk about it."

The Scarred One nodded, "Our battle had little banter, but I would like to know one thing…how did your father know about Lady Izayoi?"

The Fire Dragon snarled, "He got that far?"

The Scarred One smirked, "Not even close, you haven't answered my question."

The Fire Dragon relaxed, "Lady Izayoi…she was endangered some time ago. The spell called out to many powerful yokai, including my father. We arrived just after your brother departed, but I convinced my father to retreat. He attempted to take her many times over the last year…" The Fire Dragon rubbed the place on his arm where the replacement limb attached to his body, "…I have thwarted his attempts."

The Scarred One frowned, "So you have been protecting my nephew and his mother, without our tribe even knowing?"

The Fire Dragon sneered, "When it comes to any hanyo…you can say I'm very protective. Since my attempts at producing one have failed…I had hoped your brother would consent to sending him to kill my father. The quickest way to kill a Dragon is to send a hanyo."

The Scarred One sneered, "You should have just asked, our tribes just full of hanyo."

The Fire Dragon looked surprised, "What?"

The Scarred One's sneer turned into a chuckle, "My younger sister also has a hanyo, her daughter."

The Fire Dragon looked affronted, "What the hell am I paying those spies for? They're absolutely useless."

The Scarred One shook his head, "Children…so if you're not wanting to fight, and we're not really itching for one either…"

The Fire Dragon nodded, "Let's make the peace talks quick. Your people stay over there, mine stay over here, and you dispose of my father sometime in the next thousand years or so."

The Scarred One crossed his arms, "Your father caused massive damages and killed hundreds of humans and yokai…maybe a little reparation?"

The Fire Dragon huffed, "Fine…" He turned toward a human village on his side of the border, "…I'll relinquish that village and the immediate area around it to the west."

The Scarred One nodded, "That's agreeable…you'll also agree to a mutual defense agreement. If the Northern or Southern Lands attack us…"

The Fire Dragon growled, "As long as they're not attacking us, but I really don't know why you'd need us to help you. You're brother and you are hundreds of years older than any of my warriors, trust me you'll do better handling your own battles."

The Scarred One shrugged, "You never know."

The two armies left the battlefield without a single attack…accept for when the Air Dragon stepped on his sister's foot and she kicked him half way back to the Eastern Palace.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Four<p>

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy and haven't had much time for these stories, but I'll try to get back into working on them again.


End file.
